magical_girl_mahou_shoujofandomcom-20200216-history
Bakunyuu Sentai Fi Buster
Japanese Title: 爆乳戦隊ファイバスター First Movie: Bakunyuu Sentai Fi Buster Part Airdate: September 12, 2008 Five female fighters called ”Fi-Buster” have the mysterious power，”Fi-Energy”. They face the biggest crisis when fighting the Gigantica Empire who tries to cotrol the earth! Yellow Buster carelessly go ahead although Blue stops her.Fair enough，Yellow falls into the trap of Meguna，a female monster. Green hears Yellow’s crying，goes to help her but Meguna attacks Green with its poisonous liquid.Green gets injured severely in the fight. Fi-Busters can barely withdraw.Yellow feels responsible about Green’s injury and makes up her mind to fight Meguna back by herself. But Yellow gets hurt by Meguna’s powerful poison，loses the fight and is captured in Meguna’s hide. Blue goes to help her only to find herself helpless in front of Meguna taking Yellow as a hostage. Red and Pink are in a hurry to make the antitode while Green is dying and Yellow and Blue are taken as hostages.Fi-Busters must overcome the biggest crisis ever! Second Movie: Bakunyuu Sentai Fi Buster Part Airdate: September 26, 2008 Five Fi-Busters succeed to overcome the biggest crisis and defeat Meguna. But in the Gigantica Empire， Saria， Meguna’s sister， plans to take revenge on them! One day Saria shows up in front of Pink Buster who is fighting her enemies. With the huge grudge in her mind， Saria attacks Pink with her electric wire weapon. Red Buster comes to help Pink.Saria sees Red’s power as a threat and disappears to come up with a new plan. Pink is breaking down because she is not as busty as the other Busters and can’t get Fi-Energy. Red concerns that Pink is too hard on herself. ”Don’t give up winning. No evil force can beat Fi-Energy !” In the meantime， Saria gets ”Starfish Absorber”， a new weapon to suck Fi-Energy from the breast and fights back. First， Saria defeats Red. Then the other Fi-busters except Pink go to help Red but the power of Absorber is so strong that they lose the fight. It is only Pink who can save the other members. Believing in herself， she confronts Saria! Third Movie: Bakunyuu Sentai Fi Buster: A Buster Pink Story Airdate: June 12, 2009 It is one year after a war against the Gigantica Empire’s witch sisters named Merguna and Surlia. Members of the Fi-Busters have grown up， and each member is busily participating their each field. But Saki Uesugi as the Buster-Pink is bearing loneliness because she actually wants to meet other members and to hang around. So she tries to be busy with only working as a nurse day by day. Such a day， Saki overhears a doctor’s story about one little girl named Mika. The little girl cannot take the plunge to accept a very difficult surgery. Saki encourages the little girl and persuades her to accept the surgery. However， Marcon is known as the incarnation of a coral in the Gigantica Empire and appears there. Saki transforms herself into the Buster-Pink and fights against Marcon in order to protect Mika. But the Buster-Pink cannot handle the fight against Marcon by herself and tries to contact with the Buster-Red for help. But at that moment both of the Buster-Pink and Mika are sent into a different dimension space called the Torture-Zone. In addition to that they’re chased by hunters in the Torture-Zone， and Mika is taken away as a hostage. As the result the Pink is captured and she has to bear monomaniac torture by Marcon while she is worrying about Mika’s safety. But Mika is being turned into a coral statue. In order to rescue the much younger and weaker existence than the Pink-Buster， now she stands up and take action by herself!! Here is a spin-off work of the Explosive Tits Warriors that fans deadly desire! Category:Live Action Category:2000-2009 Category:Japanese Live Action